Beyond an Anomaly
by dragonheartt
Summary: A trip through an anomaly goes badly wrong when Connor is mistaken for a time-travelling killer who looks like him, and captured… *ABC fic*


AN: This fic mentions ABC - that's Connor/Becker/Abby (Could maybe be read as conby or becon or even abby/becker if you really want to, and friendship for the third :p) , though the focus is on Connor! Whumpage to the max and some h/c mentioned at the end. :3

* * *

Connor Temple had barely stepped through the anomaly when he was grabbed by a group of people in hazmat suits. Bewildered and baffled, he didn't fight them as they pulled him away from the tear in time and space.

He didn't even react apart from looking around wildly until he was forcibly lain down on a hospital-grade stretcher. Where were Becks and Abby? Where were his friends and teammates?

"What's going on?" Connor asked, confused. The people in the heavy hazmat suits didn't respond, poking at him. He yelped and tried to pull away when something - a needle - pricked his skin on his arm. He tried to sit up and push the people away, not liking where this was going, but the world was getting blurry and he felt tired. Within moments, he was unconscious. Two of the suited people turned to each other.

"He should be out for a few hours."

"Good. The boss didn't expect him back so soon."

"I didn't expect him to return at all." Another suited person tapped the one on the right on the shoulder.

"He's not wearing the same clothes as he was when he went through."

"What?"

"Interesting. "

"Is it him?"

"I don't know… His hair's different…"

"What should we do?"

"The boss' orders still stand."

"Seems a bit unfair, don't you think? He's completely innocent." Another said, strapping the young man down to the stretcher.

"It's not our place to make that call."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Connor awoke to blurred vision and a headache rivaling his worst hangovers. He was puzzled at first, expecting to find himself in bed with Abby and Becks, but then he remembered what had happened. He was unsure of how much time had passed.

He'd gone through an anomaly to help return a young _hadrosaur_ to its own time. He'd gotten mixed up after he tripped; he'd gone through an anomaly, thinking it the one he had come through… and then he'd been grabbed and sedated.

He realized he was restrained at his wrists, and tugged futilely for a moment before giving up. It seemed like he was in the ARC's medical wing, unless he was very much mistaken. But there was no-one around, and no sound but for the beeping of the heart monitor he was apparently hooked up to.

Connor had a moment of panic about the IV in the back of his hand, but he forced himself to calm down. It was probably only liquid, to counteract the sedative, if that's what they had given him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He felt off-center, unhappy with being restrained and kept in the metaphorical dark about why he was being treated this way. A figure moved into the doorway. At least the man - who looked to be a doctor or medic - wasn't wearing one of those ridiculous hazmat suits.

"Ah, Mr. Temple." Connor glared. The man's tone was lightly threatening. A year in the cretaceous had given Connor more awareness (though he'd not noticed with Phillip, he'd learned from that experience, too) and he was uncomfortable, practically immobilized beneath the predatory gaze of this man.

"Why'm I restrained? Who're you? Where am I?" The man smiled, but it made Connor more nervous than not.

"Yes, well, my people had to be sure you wouldn't react rashly. The restraints are merely a precaution. As for your other questions, I am Dr. Reniu, and you're in the ARC."

"Will you take 'em off, then?" Connor asked.

"Precautions still stand as they are, sadly. We have a few tests to do, and you're likely to hurt my people and yourself." That sent a surge of fear to Connor's gut, and he swallowed audibly.

"Why would that happen?" Connor demanded, his jaw clenched. "What 'tests'? I'm a member of the ARC! Why'm I bein' treated like a criminal?!" The man smirked, wandering away to a little table in the corner. Oh this was not good, at all.

"Because you are a criminal, Mr. Temple." The doctor said. Now that made no sense! He wasn't a criminal!

"Wha'?!" Connor tugged at the restraints again as the doctor approached, a syringe in his hand. "No! What're you doin'?!" The man pushed the liquid in the syringe into the IV, ignoring Connor's protests.

"You should probably relax your muscles, Mr. Temple, otherwise the test will hurt more."

"More?" He squeaked, staring at the doctor in horror. The doctor smiled and sat in a bucket chair nearby, clipboard and pen in his hands. Before Connor could demand an explanation, pain reached his nerves, and he cried out. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as his arm seemed to burn with an intense cold, debilitating in its chill.

"Please! Stop!" Connor was pleading, and it didn't sit well with him that he was, but it hurt, and he was frightened.

"You weren't supposed to return through the anomaly. You're clearly amnesiatic, as you can't seem to recall your own crimes against the ARC's operations, but no matter. The tests are as much about information gathering as they are about punishment." The man spoke nonchalantly while Connor whimpered and thrashed. The cold travelled from his arm across his whole body. He panted, and lay back, exhausted. Then the shivers began, and his head spun. He was sorry he'd gone through the anomaly. He should've listened to the others, listened to the order not to step through any anomalies.

"Please. I'm no' him, I'm not him! I'm from a differen' timeline, or a different time!" Connor managed to say, knowing he was begging and not caring.

"This is only the first test." Connor blinked away tears and lay there as pain assaulted him.

* * *

"I don't understand it at all." Dr. Reni muttered, glaring at the results. His lab technician peered at them as well.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"His results are all normal levels."

"Maybe he's not lying about being from a different timeline/ time... Amnesia wouldn't change the results of this test." The technician suggested. He hadn't liked to watch the young man in so much pain, and knowing that he might not be the criminal at all, just a scapegoat, made it worse. The doctor snorted.

"No. There's no such thing as other timelines. And if he comes from a different time, then it is because he escaped, and perhaps was hunted back through to our time again. A second set of tests will reveal the results we want, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure you don't just want the public to be pacified?" The technician clapped his hands over his mouth when that escaped him, eyes wide. Thankfully, the doctor only laughed.

"You're too moral for this, Johnson. Why don't you switch with Fredrichs?" Johnson looked at the young man unconscious on the bed, hesitating. Frederichs was heartless, even more so than Reni.

"No, I'm fine." He had to try to protect the kid somehow.

* * *

Connor groaned quietly as he awoke once more. His muscles ached and his throat was sore, and his wrists burned from contact with the restraints. He blinked his eyes open, and then quickly shut them again, pretending to still be asleep when he realized the doctor was in the room.

"He's still asleep, I think." An unfamiliar voice spoke up, a short and balding man with a kind tone. Connor tried to relax and even out his breathing. He was scared, more frightened than he had ever been before. He felt a coward for it, because he was sure Becks would be able to get out of this, with James Bond –worthy moves. Abby would have been fine, too: she would've kicked the guys in hazmat suits in the guts and gotten away at the start.

"I'll be back in an hour for the second set. Get him some lunch meanwhile, and record his vitals. Don't release his restraints, Johnson. He's a killer, remember?"

"Yes sir." How was he going to eat without his hands free? Connor mused idly, then held back a chuckle of amusement about his focus at a time like this. His heartbeat raced as he heard the doctor's footsteps leave the room and then recede. There was a moment of quiet, and then Johnson spoke.

"You can stop pretending now, he's gone." The man said gently. Connor opened his eyes.

"Water?" He croaked. Johnson smiled in a friendly manner, nodding. He moved beyond Connor's vision, and the young man could hear the sound of water being poured from a pitcher, and then Johnson returned with a cup.

A bit of fumbling with the bed's controls angled him to a seated position. Connor held back a cry of pain at the movement as his head throbbed, vision darkening for a single moment, like it did when he stood too quickly. Johnson held the cup to his lips, and Connor didn't even stop to think before he drank it all. This man wasn't a threat.

"More?"

"No. I'm fine." The man put the cup down on a table and returned.

"I believe you."

"What?" Connor asked, focusing on the man instead of musing on his

"I believe that you're not the killer… that you didn't originate in this time, or timeline, or something like that. Amnesia wouldn't make any sense in these circumstances."

"But you're letting him do this to me, anyway?"

"There's no 'letting' anything - he's my boss, not the other way around. If I lose this spot, Frederichs'll come in, and he likes seeing others in pain." Johnson explained, grimacing.

"Oh." Was all Connor could say.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough.

Connor closed his eyes. He was still exhausted from whatever it was the doctor 'tested' him with. He missed Abby and Becker... and the rest of the team as well, of course. But especially the two loves of his life. He couldn't hope for a miraculous rescue, his knights in not so shining armor coming to save him. He just didn't know what he could do.

Johnson hesitated. The young man was dozing again. He didn't seem dangerous. Connor was startled out of his doze by the click of the restraints releasing. He stared at Johnson, eyes wide.

"You don't deserve to be tortured for someone else's crimes." Johnson said, helping Connor to stand.

"Wha'?!" Connor exclaimed, hopeful.

"I'm going to help you escape."

* * *

Johnson found him spare clothes and shoes to wear, as he was garbed in something like a hospital gown, and Connor dressed quickly. He felt weak still, and he was hungry, but he didn't want to waste time and risk the whole escape plan. The technician also gave Connor a hat, and after a moment of fussing, they emerged from the room and into the ARC, with Connor disguised as best they could do.

_I'll be home soon, Abbs, Becks… I hope…_

The plan was just to walk to the doors and leave, get to the car park, and Johnson would drive him to the anomaly site, as the tear in space and time was still open. Connor would then unlock it, as this world had the technology as well, and go through. So far, Connor thought, trying not to limp or show how much pain the simple action of walking caused him, as they headed towards the doors, so good.

No-one had recognized him yet, and he apparently looked enough like another technician on lunch break that no one stopped to look closer. Of course, it couldn't last. Just as they reached the doors to the outside, there was a sort of commotion. Soon Connor heard the sound of people running in heavy boots.

Johnson cursed, and nudged Connor, hurrying him along.

"There they are!"

"After them!"

So much for Johnson getting out of this alive, Connor mused unhappily. Maybe he could make it seem like he was manipulating the technician? He tried to think of what Becker would do in this sort of situation. Or maybe James Bond would be a better person to emulate…

"Tell me where to go, and I'll make it look like you're my unwilling prisoner." Connor hissed, eyes wide. Johnson hesitated and then nodded.

"Car park's down and to the left, the ramp." This ARC was different, possibly in a different location, even if some things were similar. The car park was only accessible by a lift from inside his ARC.

The sound of people running was getting closer, and Connor tugged Johnson after him, the two running down the ramp and into the darkened lot.

"Where's your car?"

Johnson pointed, handing over his keys, and they hesitated just long enough for the soldiers to see Connor 'forcing' Johnson into the passenger side of the car.

"Stop right there!"

"No can do!" Connor called, grinning weakly at Johnson as he leapt into the driver's seat, put the car in drive, and hit the gas.

* * *

Connor was battling a headache as he drove. Johnson looked at him, concerned, as the car swerved slightly on the road. Another car honked at them.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?!" Connor snapped.

"Sorry." The man said sincerely.

"No, I..." Connor pressed a hand to his head. "Thanks for risking your own neck ta save me, by the way." Connor really missed Abby and Becker.

"I couldn't let you suffer."

"I can't believe a version of me is a killer. It doesn' seem like anythin' I'd do." Connor commented, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

"Hm." Johnson grabbed the wheel as Connor faltered. "Woah! Ah, maybe I should drive?"

"M-maybe that would be a good... a good idea..." Connor muttered, pulling over.

"Signal!"

"Oops."

They switched sides, Johnson having to help an unsteady Connor into the seat.

Then Johnson put the car in gear again, and started driving  
- just as quickly, but with more care than Connor could have right now.

"Why's it gettin' worse?" Connor mumbled miserably. Johnson glanced at him, and then focused on the road again.

"Sorry."

Connor missed Abby and Becker.

* * *

Johnson's mobile rang. Connor grabbed it.

"Remember, we're tryin' ta make you seem innocent in all 'o this." Connor said. Johnson nodded. Connor answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Ah, Mr. Temple." Connor shuddered at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"What do you want?"

"May I talk to my colleague?"

"One second." Connor said. He turned it on speaker and motioned to Johnson.

"Hello?"

"Johnson, hello. I'd like to know what your involvement in this is."

"I... I unlocked his restraints an' he kidnapped me." Johnson said, glancing at Connor quickly. Connor smiled, but Johnson was concerned.

"I told you not to." The doctor said, a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. I'll not make the same mistake again, sir."

"Hm. Well, there is one good thing in all of this." That did not bode well.

"Oh?" Johnson asked.

"The second test is an antidote of sorts to the first. If Mr. Temple doesn't receive it, he'll die."

"What?!" Connor burst out, horrified.

"Ah, I should have known you would be listening in." Johnson stared at the road ahead of them in horror.

"C'n I trade Johnson for the antidote?" Connor asked.

"I presume you're headed for the anomaly." The doctor said.

"Mhm."

"I'll meet you there momentarily."

"You better not be lying." Connor snarled, feeling lightheaded. He could hear Abby telling him to hold on. Was he hallucinating now, too?

"Where would that get me?" The man's voice was too mild. Connor didn't trust him. But he had no other choice. Johnson closed his mobile, hanging up on the doctor.

"What're we going to do?" The technician asked.

"I - I trust 'im as far as I could throw a stegosaurus." Connor said, managing a small, shaky grin. "But why else would I be feelin' ill?"

"Maybe there was something in the water?" Connor hadn't thought of that.

"I... I think we'll just have to believe him, for now. There's no telling what would happen if we were to stop to see what's poisoning me for sure." Connor decided. He thought he could see Becker's proud smile in the window of the car, but when he looked again, there was nothing there.

Johnson nodded reluctantly.

* * *

By the time they pulled up by the anomaly, Connor was a mess. He was freezing, but sweating, each breath hurt his lungs, and he was dizzy. His head throbbed and the light hurt his eyes. He was hallucinating more frequently, as well. He knew he was headed downhill, but his hold was slipping. After he parked his car, Johnson had to help Connor out of the car, and then support most of his weight when he tried to stand.

The doctor was nowhere in sight, and Johnson shooed away the guards on duty, bringing Connor to the anomaly locking device.

"Can you unlock it?"

Connor nodded weakly, tapping in the sequence with a shaking hand. The anomaly unlocked with a whooshing sound. The screech of tires alerted them to the arrival of the doctor, with soldiers in tow. Johnson shifted.

"It's not going to work." Connor said quietly to Johnson, eyes on the doctor. "I'm too weak to be controlling you at all, and you're my only bargaining chip. But if they knew you're on my side, they still wouldn't give me the antidote because they won't want you anymore. This is it. You've done your best, but I should've known it was hopeless." Connor finished, closing his eyes. Johnson looked at him sadly. This wasn't fair.

He turned and glared at the doctor.

"I was right; you're helping him of your own free will." The doctor said, smirking.

"Help him, please! He's innocent; he doesn't deserve to die, or to be experimented on as punishment for someone else's crimes!" Johnson exclaimed, standing in front of Connor's prone form on the ground.

"You believe this so strongly that you're willing to risk your own life for his?"

"Yes." Johnson didn't hesitate.

"Huh."

Before Connor could try to warn Johnson, Dr. Reni pulled a gun on the technician, and shot him in the chest. His body fell close to Connor, who stared at the dead man with wide eyes. He was horrified, and guilt lay heavily upon him. Connor could feel whatever poison the doctor had given him going to work, slowing his heart, slowing his mind…

Then shots were fired through the anomaly. Three of the soldiers flanking the doctor fell, presumably dead. Becker and his SF's emerged from the anomaly, come to Connor's rescue. Becker saw Connor lying beside the dead man. Connor began convulsing, and Becker stalked up to the doctor and aimed his rifle at the man's head.

"What did you do to him?" The Captain snarled. If looks could kill, the doctor would be deader than a dead thing. The doctor glared, but said nothing. Becker dug the muzzle of the gun against the man's head, cocking the gun. "Tell me." He bit out the words.

"I slipped a toxin into his water." The doctor said (unbeknownst to Becker, changing the story slightly from what he had previously told Connor and Johnson.) "My next… test… would have been the antidote." Dr. Reni said, his fingers tapping at a glass vial in his hands.

"Is that it?" Becker demanded, his tone harsh.

"Yes." Dr. Renui grunted.

Becker took it from the man's hand, pocketing it. He shot the man in the head, without hesitation. Then Becker rushed over to Connor and picked him up, cradling him in his arms.

* * *

"C'mon Conn, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you an antidote and you're going to be fine!" Becker said desperately. "Abby'll have my hide if you don't make it." He mumbled, choking on a hysterical laugh that was closer to a sob.

* * *

"You idiot!" Abby gasped, rushing to Becker and to the prone Connor in their boyfriend's arms. Becker looked up, but realized she was yelling at Connor. "You're not supposed to go through the anomalies! You're an idiot Connor Temple!" She was sobbing, too. "You have to live so I can yell at you some more!" She called to him as the medics took Connor away for treatment.

She turned on Becker. "Why wouldn't you let me go with you!?" She snarled. Becker gathered her in a hug.

"I knew Connor would be in danger. I couldn't handle you being there, too." He whispered.

"I wouldn't have been in any danger! I can defend myself!"

"I know. But Abbs, I nearly lost it when I saw him lying there… It would've been trouble, trust me. I needed only soldiers there, no one else… who knows what would've happened otherwise. Please, Abby…"

"Next time, you're letting me help." She said firmly.

"Fine." He said, not promising a thing. "And Connor…"

She kissed Becker, and then grabbed his hand. "Our Connor's going to be okay." She said, determinedly. "Let's go keep an eye on him. I don't want either of you out of my sight."

"Me neither." Becker said softly.

* * *

Connor later learned that there were two anomalies from the _hadrosaur'_s time: one that led to the future in which Connor had been mistaken for a man who looked just like him and was a time-hopping killer, and a second which led to the present day ARC team - home. This was how Becker and his SF's had come to his rescue, and how they had brought him back to their proper time.

Apparently he was incredibly lucky to be alive. What the doctor had given him (through tainted water, based on the type of toxin) was normally a killer. They'd gotten him to the medics in time to save him. He'd awoken to find Abby and Becker at his bedside, and they had a tearful, joyous reunion.

Johnson's death, Connor mourned, despite the fact that they had had to leave the man's body where he had fallen, in order to save Connor's life. He spent the first day after recovering sobbing in Abby and Becker's arms, the second cuddled at home with them. A kiss from Abby stopped his tears for a little while. A kiss from Becker stopped the guilt for a short while. The third night he had nightmares, and they held him. He hated feeling weak, not only in body but in mind. They told him he was brave and that they loved him, and that they were proud. It wasn't his fault Johnson had died, it wasn't his fault he'd been captured by the doctor. Slowly he got better, and things settled into what passed for normality at the ARC.

He wasn't going to promise never to go through an anomaly again, which was what both Abby and Becker wanted him to do…. But he was going to be much more careful from now on. He had too much to lose.


End file.
